Into The Office
by stranger12
Summary: John has a little talk to Chris about Melissa


**Teen Wolf – Into The Office**

John has a little talk to Chris about Melissa

* * *

Chris Argent, a hardened but still kind hunter of the supernatural, had suffered through losses, betrayals and near death experiences, and thus there was little left in the world for him to fear. That it not to say that there was nothing for him to fear, of course.

He did not think, however, that he would one day come to fear a simple, absolutely regular human being just like himself, with a wife in the ground, a kid in high school embroiled in the supernatural, and a particular penchant for firearms. This human, this man was the protector of Beacon Hills, Sheriff Stilinski.

The man was blond like him, not too tall, not even that fit, with a handsome enough face that could turn from friendly and understanding to icy and threatening in less than a blink of an eye. In another lifetime, Chris might have tried to recruit the man into the hunter life – he would be an excellent one, he imagine –, but as was, the good Sheriff was simply a man whose son was way in over his head, and his oldest, dearest friend was the one woman who had made Chris look twice since his wife... Died. Her name was Melissa McCall, mother of Scott (werewolf, Chris's daughter Allison's ex–boyfriend, the Sheriff's son Stiles's best friend).

Say what you will about Chris Argent. He was difficult, he was ruthless, he was rough, he was tough, he was unforgiving. Say what will, but a coward he was not, and it didn't take long for him to ask Melissa out on a proper date (after getting Allison's okay, of course – the girl had been shocked that he'd chosen Melissa McCall, but her desire for his happiness was even brighter than her beautiful smiles). The lovely nurse seemed taken aback, but she accepted gracefully, and two nights later, out they were, her in a pretty dress, him in a clean shirt, and it was a night he would never forget.

Remembering the way Melissa looked at him from across the table was the main reason why Chris didn't bolt the moment he stared down Sheriff Stilinski after the man said the words.

"So, I hear you took my FRIEND Melissa McCall out the other day"

"Yes, I did" – the hunter tried to reply calmly, though his instincts were yelling for him to take cover, draw his weapon, shoot, shoot, shoot–!

"Isn't that nice, you and Mel" – he looked at the aging hunter with a smirk, but there was something dangerous and dark in his eyes, something that made Chris remember that this was the man who raised a kid like Stiles, a kid who had no problems looking into the eyes of danger and not only laughing his head off but figuring out a way to destroy it in five easy steps or less.

"Melissa is quite a woman"

"Oh, yes, that much is obvious. Quite a woman indeed, a great mom, great friend" – the Sheriff tilted his head just so – "I've known her a long time, you know, when Stiles decided he wanted to make friends with Scott after he saw him getting bullied in the sandbox"

Story time, goodie. Chris straightened to attention, all too aware that this was a moment to shut up and listen. His father would've been so very proud of him – if Gerard had ever been capable of being proud over such a small thing.

"Her husband, ever meet him? He was in town a while back, the piece of– Anyway, he was not a good husband, he treated her– He was bad news, and I was glad to see the back of him when Mel kicked him out and divorced him, so I am sure a smart man like you can appreciate what I'm saying"

"She hasn't had much luck in love, she's told me as much"

"Did she tell you about her one date with Peter Hale?" – Chris sighed.

"No, she did not, but if it was with Hale, it doesn't surprise me that it didn't end well"

"He burned her, and she didn't need to be burned like that"

"You're afraid I'll do the same"

"I'm not afraid of anything you might do, Mr. Argent"

"You are Stiles's father, I'm sure there isn't much that could possibly scare you" – that brought an easy smile out of the clearly proud father.

"He would have a great answer to that one, but I'll spare you his cheek. Let me get right to the point, we're both very busy men" – the Sheriff put his hands together and leaned forward over the table – "Melissa McCall? She's one of mine, I care about her" – he narrowed his eyes – "She's my friend, and in case you haven't noticed, my kid didn't get his wildly antisocial tendencies out of thin air. Mel is pretty much my best friend, and in the simplest terms I can put it? Not even a werewolf would find you if you screwed with her"

For all that the Sheriff and Stiles looked nothing alike, the intensity and fearlessness of their gaze was impossible to ignore, as was their protectiveness over the people they loved – the McCalls particularly were extremely lucky to have such a pair on their corner. Chris though? There was little in the world he was capable of being afraid of, but a Stilinski looking at him with so much seriousness? With the clear, honest desire to end him if he stepped over the line with Melissa McCall?

Wow.

"I can't say right now that things with Melissa will end well, I can't promise that I won't hurt her, that's not the life that we lead now" – the hunter did not need to voice the darkness in Beacon Hills – "All I can say is that I don't want to hurt her, I don't ever want to cause her any pain, I have no intention of ever hurting her"

"That's not enough for me. Would it be enough for you?"

"I've never had such a close friend, but I can imagine it wouldn't be. I also don't know if there would be anything that would convince me to back off"

"I'm not telling you to back off, that would upset Mel, and I definitely don't want that, especially after the whole Peter Hale thing. I know your type well enough, Mr. Argent, and you know what you would do if someone hurt your daughter, so I don't think I need to make any threats" – or any more threats, Chris thought.

"I certainly know what I would do"

"Then we have an agreement?"

"That I will strive to be anything but her deadbeat ex–husband and Peter Hale?" – the Sheriff grinned.

"Stiles would like you if said shit like that more often around him. Now, do give Mel a hug for me next time you see her, I'm sure it will be sooner than when I have the time to do it myself"

"Of course, Sheriff" – Chris got up to leave,

"Oh, and Mr. Argent?"

"Yes"

"Don't forget" – the way the Sheriff's lips moved was so animal–like, Chris had to wonder if he'd been turned when he wasn't looking – "Scott may be the sweetest kid in the world, but Stiles? I don't know where he gets it, but he loves Mel like a mom, or at least a very close aunt, and whatever you think I would do? Even I can't imagine what he would do – and get Scott to help with, so... Something to consider"

Chris walked out of the station under the eyes of all the officers, and he had to wonder just why he'd chosen a woman who could make his life just so difficult.

... Oh wait, yes, he remembered. Melissa McCall was unique, and she was more than worth the effort.


End file.
